Dielectric materials are used in a wide variety of apparatuses including, but not limited to semiconductor-based electronic devices and other electronic devices. For example, a dielectric material can form a dielectric layer in a capacitor as shown in FIG. 1. The capacitor of FIG. 1 includes a lower electrode 2 underlying a dielectric layer 4 and an upper electrode 6. Generally, a capacitor can be formed smaller and perform better when the dielectric constant “K” of dielectric layer 4 is maximized. Often, processing limitations and/or cost limitations impact the ability to provide a desirably high K. Some dielectric materials, although exhibiting a high K may suffer the disadvantage of exhibiting an unacceptable leakage current.
FIG. 2 shows an example of another device using dielectric material, namely a transistor. The transistor of FIG. 2 is formed over a substrate 8 including source and drain regions 10. A gate dielectric 14 is formed between a word line 12 and substrate 8. Wordline 12 is insulated by an overlying insulator cap 18 and side wall spacers 16. In transistors, the K of a gate dielectric might be of less concern compared to a capacitor, while leakage current may be of equal or greater concern in comparison to a capacitor.
Accordingly, improved capacitors, transistors, semiconductor-based electronic components, and other electronic components can be improved by providing improved dielectric materials.